Object of My Affection
by appleheather
Summary: This is a sequel to Business or Pleasure. Booth and Bones both find objects of affection that remind them of each other This takes place after The Man in the Morgue episode.


**Title: Object of My Affection**

**Author: **AppleHeather

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Bones_ or anything connect to it.

**Summary: **This is a sequel to_ Business or Pleasure._ Bones and Booth both find objects of affection that remind them of eachother. This takes place after _The Man in the Morgue_ episode in New Orleans.

**Rating:** This is rated T for some mild sexual situations.

**Author Notes/Reviews: **I'm sorry it took me so long to write another story. Thanks for all the great reviews on _Business of Pleasure_

Temperance Brennan sat in the morgue bay at the Jeffersonian thinking about her trip to New Orleans. Her intention had been to help identify the never-ending amount of bodies from Hurricane Katrina not to be arrested for murder. Yet again she had been able to rely on Booth to help her out of another life-changing situation. Temperance searched in her pocket for a certain object that now would remind her of two important people in her life. That pair of silver earrings would forever put two images in her mind, her mother getting ready for that last anniversary dinner dancing around her parents' bedroom and Booth flashing her that heart-stopping smile as he again "rocked" her world by bringing her into it. _He's really rubbing off on me. Rocked my world. _

Temperance heard a small beep as an ID was used to allow someone into the morgue bay. She looked up to see Booth's smiling face staring back at her as he bounced up the last step in his graceful yet totally masculine way.

"Hey, Bones!"

"Hi, Booth!" She said this as a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. Her intense, blue eyes were open and honest, her vulnerable side showing for just a second or two.

Booth's smile widened at the look in her intense blue eyes. "So, what are you looking at today?" He was trying for something work-related to keep the conversation light.

The open expression left Temperance's face as she realized he was there for _business not pleasure_. She was hoping maybe he had come there to see how she was since the trip to New Orleans. "Oh, nothing new, I'm just going over some notes on old cases. I like to work down her sometimes because it's quieter with no one around." She said that last part with a greater emphasis to try and pick a fight so she could be on more familiar ground. Arguing was normal for them.

The smile left Booth's face as he watched her clam up. _Why is she acting so cold when a few minutes ago she seemed so open for once? I'm just trying to make it easier for her._ "I get the hint, Bones. I'll leave. I was just wondering how you were doing. Sorry I bothered you!" Booth's voice had gotten progressively louder as he spoke and by the end he was almost shouting at her. He turned quickly on his heel and began to leave the bay.

Temperance's expression turned blank as she was startled by Booth's reaction to her comment. She had been trying to get back to their friendly banter and he was angry about her comment. _Did he really just come to see me? _"Booth, wait!"

Booth spun around at the top of the stairs into the bay. "What, Brennan, what did I do now?" His face was set in stone, minus his usual smile, his no-I-am-not-giving-you-a-gun look.

_He didn't call me Bones. Why? He always calls me Bones. _Temperance put her hand back in her pocket unconsciously to touch the object within it. "Booth, please wait, I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave. I was just trying to get you to argue with me like you usually do, you know, our usual banter." Her expression was one of open vulnerability, her blue eyes wide.

Seeley's face softened when he heard her words, "I don't want you to leave." _She really wants me here. When will we stop being on opposites ends of the same issue when we always seem to want the same thing in the end? _A small smirk graced his lips as he spoke, "Good, I'll stay."

Temperance's face lit up at his quiet statement. Her huge smile turned her bright, blue eyes into lasers. "So…"

"Yes…" A full smile came out Seeley's face.

They both laughed nervously. Being nice to each other was a new concept that they had both just acknowledged the need for in New Orleans. The next ten seconds resulted in them staring into each other's eyes smiling like fools. Temperance turned her earring over and over inside her pocket. Seeley began to fiddle with his tie.

Temperance for once was the first to regain her composure in a social situation. "So, any new cases?" _Work, why do I always go back to work? _

"No, well, not one you need to look at for me. No bones, just bodies, Bones." _Come on, Seeley; ask her what you came to ask her. _"So, are you O.K.? I mean, since New Orleans. How's your head?"

Temperance saw the concern apparent in his eyes. She walked towards where he remained standing at the top of the stairs. _He always seems to take my injuries to heart; like it's his fault or something. _With a gentle hand on his left arm, "I'm fine."

Seeley noted the softness of her tone. "Good, I'm glad. Be more careful. This world really needs you; I really need you." Seeley turned his left arm over and held onto her arm on top of his. This small contact somehow eased his concern.

Temperance looked deep into his eyes and saw concern in the dark brown depths. "I need you too, Booth. Without your help I probably would be in prison for murder or worse yet, dead. Thank you." Temperance wanted to be nice to him just then; her gaze fell down to his full lips. _He has such a kissable mouth. His lips felt nice that one time. Why hasn't he ever tried to REALLY kiss me? That peck doesn't count. What the hell, Temperance? He's your partner, your friend, not your lover._ Temperance had become so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Seeley had spoken to her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Bones." Seeley had a small smirk on his face at the apparent faraway look on Temperance's face.

"What?" Temperance's face finally registered the fact that Seeley had spoken.

"Penny for your thoughts. What are you thinking about?" Seeley slid his hand down her arm and reassuringly held onto her hand.

A small blush turned Temperance's cheeks rosy. She pulled her hand from his in her embarrassment. She looked down at her shoes as she continued to fiddle with the earring in her pocket. "Oh, I, uh, was thinking about a new chapter for my next novel, maybe adding some, uh, voodoo stuff into the book. Everything that happened to us in New Orleans was highly interesting and will add some, uh, flare to the current storyline." As her ramble came to an end, Temperance finally brought her gaze level with Booth's dark eyes. The humor in the dark depths worried her. _He doesn't believe what I'm saying. He caught me staring at his lips. Oh, God!_

"You gave me a heartfelt thank you, told me you needed me, and then staring thinking about your next novel? Bones, sometimes you can really be a damper on a guys' ego. I can only keep your attention for a few moments. Am I really that boring or unimportant to you?" Seeley kept his gaze hard with just a touch of hurt. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. He stepped into her space to try to intimidate. _Why was she staring at my mouth? Was she thinking of that kiss, that one time? I want to kiss that determined mouth until it's swollen properly from a REAL kiss not just a peck. _

Temperance heard the anger in his voice and saw the "hurt" in his eyes. "Booth, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry. You mean a lot to me. I know I don't always show it but you need to know I feel it. I have a hard time showing it because I don't want to get hurt. Caring cost me a lot once. I lost me." Temperance's bright blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears in an uncharacteristic vulnerable moment. She stepped back from his hard stance.

Seeley felt like an oaf. He had been trying to tease her but she hadn't picked up on it. He noticed the moisture in her eyes. _Good going, Booth, you almost made her cry. Nice, real nice. _"I can see her, Bones. Temperance is still there. I care about you too much to ever do anything to intentionally hurt you. I wasn't really angry. I was trying to pick on you. Obviously my interrogation face is a little too good." Seeley said this bringing humor back to his face and warmth back to his eyes. Seeley fiddled with his tie again unconsciously waiting for his partner to erupt after his confession. He kept his distance.

"You were just picking on me?" Temperance said this with hope in her eyes. No trace of anger was present in her response. She took a step forward.

Seeley was surprised and delighted at her response. "Yes." He took a step forward.

"Good," was her simple reply. She stepped a little closer.

"Sooo, what do you want to do now? Go get something to eat. Catch a movie. Go scare off some muggers. Study some bones from Ancient Mesopotamia." _Let me kiss you senseless. _Seeley took a gutsy chance and placed a large hand on each of her shoulders searching her blue irises for a sign.

_Take a chance, Temperance. Show him what you want to do now. _Temperance grabbed Seeley by his tie and pulled his head down to hers. "I want this." Her lips captured his in a frantic kiss. She kissed him hard sucking on his lips and stabbing her tongue against his closed mouth trying to gain entrance inside. She kept a tight hold on his tie with both hands so he couldn't pull away.

Seeley was stunned. It took him a minute to respond. Soon his lips began to move gently against hers as he tried to slow the kiss down. He grabbed the hands that had a death grip on his tie in an effort to relax her body against his own. "Temperance?" he said against her mouth. He pulled gently on her hands try to release them from their hold on his tie.

Temperance felt Seeley pulling on her hands. _He doesn't want to kiss me. I can't believe I just did that. _Temperance pulled away from Seeley and broke the kiss. "Seeley, I'm..."

Seeley stopped her words by placing his index finger gently against her lips. "Temperance, this is O.K. This is really nice." He placed a hand gently on each of her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

Temperance let herself relax into his arms and wrapped her own around his back. She placed her cheek against his broad chest and let out a small sigh of contentment. _This feels right. Why?_

Seeley felt her body relax and heard her soft sigh. _Good, she's letting me in just a little. _He placed a kiss to her forehead and then let his chin rest against the top of her head.

Temperance felt his lips brush against her forehead and raised her chin up to look into his eyes. The gaze between them was intense. Temperance slid her hands up his back and put her arms around his neck. She unconsciously titled her head to one side, waiting.

Seeley inched his lips closer to her and finally their lips met in a soft kiss. Seeley sucked gently on her upper lip while his hands caressed in small circles on her back. The kiss remained gentle as Seeley ran his tongue along her lips asking permission to deepen the kiss.

Temperance allowed her lips to open and felt his tongue enter her mouth and explore the depths within. Her tongue dueled with his gently as she learned the contours of the inside of his mouth. As the gentle explorations continued, Temperance allowed her hands to unclasp from around his neck and run down the front of his chest. She gently clasped his tie like it was her lifeline.

Even though the kiss had deepened, Seeley kept the pressure gentle. His hands slid from her waste and took a hold of each one of her shoulders kneading them. He swirled his tongue around hers and felt her reciprocate his motion. This continued for a few more moments when Seeley ended the kissing by sucking gently on her lower lip as he pulled back. His hands remained on her shoulders as he gazed down at her sweet face and closed eyelids. _Come on, open your eyes. Don't hide from this, from me._

_Oh, WOW! _Her eyelids remained closed as she allowed the amazing feelings the kiss had evoked wash over her. After a deep breath, dreamy blue eyes meant anxious dark brown ones. Seeing his look, Temperance realized he was awaiting her reaction. She let go of his tie and allowed her hands to rest at the back of his neck as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. A small smile graced her lips.

Her sweet reaction in the aftermath of their kiss made Seeley's spirits sore. His face broke into a huge smile as he continued to gaze into her eyes. His hands dropped from her shoulders as he pulled out of her arms and grabbed her right hand with his large left one. "Come on. Let's go get some dinner. I don't know about you but I've had enough of work today."

Temperance allowed him to lead her out of the morgue bay and towards her office. _Holding hands feels good._ "Yeah, I am hungry. I don't really have any work left to do anyway." They reached her office door and Temperance let go of his hand to go in and collect her things. She turned off the lights, locked the door and rejoined Seeley.

"Temperance, dinner's on me tonight."

"No, we usually pay for ourselves. Besides, I make more than you anyway. So if anyone should pay for both of us tonight it should be me."

"Can't you just let me be a gentleman every once in a while?"

"What makes today any different than any other day?"

"You actually have to ask that question after what just happened between us?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"OK, Seeley, I accept you invitation to dinner."

"Good", Seeley offered his arm to her.

Temperance took his offered arm and leaned into his shoulder as they walked out of the Jeffersonian. Seeley was the natural gentleman as he pushed the button on the elevator, allowed her to enter the elevator first, opened any doors for her and finally opened his SUV's door for her. "Thank you," was her simple, graceful reply. She allowed herself to enjoy being taken care of by him.

"My pleasure," he stated. He went around to the other side of the SUV and got into the vehicle.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Temperance asked.

"I know of this little café in Georgetown."

"What's wrong with Wong Foos?"

"Nothing, it's just where we usually go after work. I want to go to somewhere special tonight."

"Oh, OK."

"Why are you being so nice tonight?"

"I said I should be nicer to you didn't I?"

"Well, feel free to be nicer to me anytime you want."

"It wasn't wrong what I did tonight, kissing you, was it?" She voiced the worry in her heart that had hung their since the kiss.

"Did I act like it was the wrong thing for you to do?"

"No"

"I really enjoyed the kiss, Temperance."

"You did?"

"Of course, you're beautiful, my partner and my friend. As I said in New Orleans, you help bring to right all the wrongs in this world. Why did you want to kiss me?"

"Thank you. I've wanted to spend time with you beyond work since that night I showed up at your apartment. I was so embarrassed when Tessa came to the door. To assume that a guy like you wouldn't have someone was naive of me."

"Temperance, we could have still spent time together even though I was with Tessa."

"I didn't mean having a chat over coffee, Booth. You see, Angela had been talking about this whole friends-with-benefits thing between you and me. I acted on an impulse that night. I mean I was thinking we had this mutual attraction. We are both consenting adults. Why not act on it?"

"Temperance, I don't do casual sex with people I care about like my partner."

"I know that. I'm glad there was a reason for not acting on any impulse that night."

"Why?"

"I didn't know then where our relationship was going. You've become a part of my family Booth. I don't have a traditional family so I make one from my friends."

"I'm honored Bones."

"Thanks for finding my mother's earring."

"You're welcome. I could tell how much it meant to you."

"It always reminded me of her. Not it will also remind me of you."

"Well, I know one thing."

"What"

"This tie will always remind me of you." He flashed his charm smile. "Bones frantically grabbing it because she just had to kiss me NOW!"

"Hey, you kissed me back without much hesitation." She got her exasperated, I'm-pissed-off look on her face.

"I'm joking Temperance. Sorry, sometimes I forget how literal you are when it comes to what people say to you. Seriously, this tie will forever remind me of you."

"Good, we're even then."

"As always, true partners, tit-for-tat."

"What about when it comes to driving and guns?"

"You don't see me going around and trying to handle your bones do you?"

"Fair enough"

"Did you actually just think I was right?"

"Yes, Booth, you're right this time. Don't get used to it though."

"Wouldn't think of it."

"I don't know what that kiss meant but we can't let it ruin our partnership or our friendship. I need as much family as I can get."

"Bones, let's just leave it as a special moment between friends. Whatever happens next will just happen, O.K.?"

"O.K."

"I can't wait to see what happens."

"Until then we can have our objects of affection."

"You got it, Bones."

"What do I have?" Confusion filled her face.

"Me, Temperance, always me."

"Good, same for you.

Seeley put the SUV into gear and drove away.


End file.
